My Dragon Prince
by Irene Dragneel
Summary: how would it be if Natsu when the baby was first discovered by Irene? not Igneel / sorry not good at making summary (Announcement: It takes two Beta Reader to correct my mistake in writing and for those interested please PM)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I am here a new author trying to write a fic and I want to try and become an Author indeed I've long plunged into the world fanfiction as Silent Reader and now trying to become a new Author**

 **Okay, if something goes wrong please correct me and also i'm currently learning to write.**

"Halo" = **Talking ordinary**

 _'Halo'_ = **talking in the heart / thinking**

 _Halo =_ **Flashback**

' _ **halo'**_ = **Demon** **/** **The dragon spoke to himself**

 **"Halo"** = **Demon/Dragon Talking**

 **"HALO"** = **Issued A Tehnique**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail still belongs to Hiro Masihma if, Fairy Tail belongs to me then I will make sure Irene is alive and Jellal must die**

 **Rate: (M) adults and the rest of it**

 **Pairing : Natsu x Irene +Harem**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Prince Dragon**

he famous land is safe and peaceful if you can describe Alvarez is a land known to Heaven of the world, how can such a thing exist? It's easy because, when other people are frightened by the Dragon, but in this country it is the opposite.

In this country dragons and humans live side by side without any different kind and physical all of them live normal, talk and help each other there is no intention to fight and fight.

For them fighting with dragons is a silly and insane thing because, it is just a waste of energy and life and for the dragons themselves they do not like to fight because, it will only kill themselves.

Nevertheless, there are some people who interfere with them so the dragons are not reluctant to attack them as a form of defense and no matter the rules if it already has anything to do with life.

The kingdom of Alvarez is now presided over by a queen and a king but, it happens after political marriage between countries is in fact the country is led by a queen before they get married.

"Hmm! Hmm! Hmm! Hmm!"

A humming rhyme who is now picking up a drug in the forest and her female character, Scarlet red-haired, and on the right side of the braided hair, dressed in a long-sleeved black shirt, and a black-striped white skirt, and a white robe that covers His back and his name Irene Belserion as well as a Queen Alvarez.

"Ahh the fresh and peaceful atmosphere"

Irene sighed glad she has now released her single status but, there is something quite strange in her heart that is, her husband, why such a thing happen? Because the man who became her husband is not because of love but only the political relationship between the kingdom even so she still liked it

In fact, in the small heart of the redheaded woman, she hopes to be a gentle husband to the family, and firm in educating her children and what is important to think of herself as being without the title of queen or of the throne and power.

But it seems that the dream will only be a fantasy and will never happen but, she remembered the words of him mother who was near the end of his life.

 _'If, you are doubtful about something you do then wait ! Wait time until your heart is fully convinced '_

Indeed she is also a bit hesitant about her husband's loyalty whether affectionate to her as a woman or just because of her forced love for politics but, obviously one thing she just waits for and lets time will answer all her doubts.

*huwaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!

She rubbed his ears there would be something wrong with him hearing or how but, She really heard clearly a crying voice.

"I'd better find out!"

She stepped his foot inside trying to brave and check if it was dangerous or not as she walked the crying sound was clearer and louder that came from behind the pile of long bamboo curtains and after the check was the contents.

"What? A baby?"

The red-haired woman was quite surprised by the article behind the bamboo that there was a little baby inside a basket that was crying but, looking at a paper she immediately picked it up and read its contents.

 _For those who find this letter sorry, if this troubles you but, I hope you understand this can be for you who find Natsu Help ! Take care of he I know I'm a bad mother because, leaving her child alone in the forest._

 _But, I have a very complicated reason but I will explain if, I let my son with me will make sure he died so I leave him here and I ask for as much as I know this is troublesome but, can you take care of him to adulthood and independence._

 _Once again I'm sorry for everything that happened but, how else this might have been my fate's path but, at least I can sleep peacefully if my son lives safely._

 _And maybe I can not repay you for your child but if I am given a second chance by God then I'll make sure you can ask me anything._

 _P.s: he name is Natsu Dragneel I named he that way because she was born in spring exactly Sakura's flower popping._

Signs _: Natsu's mother_

Irene just smiled after reading this letter or was she angry? Or hate? Of course not, she did know the parents of this child had a situation where to choose something that did not want to happen but, fate said differently

And of course which parents are willing to leave and abandon their children every parent would be happy if their child appeared even for his she hopes that in the future future with her husband, fostering a household with a small family.

"Well I will take him and make my son"

Irene would not have the heart to leave him alone here and also she would be happy with the addition of someone in her little family and wishing there was something fun going on in the future.

And after she took little Natsu out of the woods and quickly she returned to the Palace and waited for a startling reaction from the others when she heard this news

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The scarlet-haired red-haired woman now enters her castle is still quite crowded from the human race and the Dragon race all gather together.

If other people see the dragons they certainly put up their fighting positions but, here do not have to worry Instead they play with the dragons.

" **welcome miss irene how are you?** **"**

The big dragon is brown, with its gilded scales greeting the red-haired woman however, Irene ignores the dragon and continues walking towards her room making the Dragon lift an eyebrow at her eyebrows.

" **what's that unusual dragun? you like this?** **"**

There was another sky-blue dragon next to a dragon named Dragun

 **"Oh you Miu? Last time, I greeted Miss Irene but she did not answer and ignored me and ran into her room** " Dragun moaned softly.

 **"I'm sure he has his own reasons until you are ignored"** Miu replied soberly and not too thinking about his dragon friend this one.

While inside Irene summoned a nurse to check on Natsu's condition because, on the way the child's body temperature increased dramatically and hastily she immediately took her to the treatment room.

"How's the condition?" Irene asked the doctor with an anxious face.

"It's a bit hot, it's just the outside and the inside looks normal" answered the doctor after checking Natsu's condition.

"What does it mean?" Irene was a little confused over what the doctor said.

"Well it seems no serious symptoms, just the usual heat will soon be healed" replied the doctor was tidying up his equipment "then good day I excuse me first"

"How are you darling Natsu? Welcome here"

Irene puts on a smiling expression to her son who has opened her eyes, she holds her child's body and slowly conditions Natsu's body starts to cool and improve.

"Huh, I have to tell this to the others"

- **(Balcony Palace)**

Everything is gathered outside from the common people to the businessmen and the rich and even dragons also exist and all are wondering what really happened.

" The attention of all Miss Irene will give her something to say "

After the Warrior explains what it means all immediately silence had previously made chaotic and Scarlet's Scarlet Woman Forward she looked to her people and sighed long.

"Now I want to talk to you guys but, I do not like to ramble so, just go ahead"

"From today I will lift Natsu Dragneel as my son in other words he is the prince of this kingdom"

And after Irene declared her words with Natsu lifted up and shortly there was a silent reaction in the place and soon they shouted simultaneously.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

\- **7 years later**

 **.**

It's been years since Natsu lived in the kingdom of Alvarez now the boy lives peacefully and glad the people there shrink and Respect towards Natsu as a small prince.

And after he came home from the political cooperation between the Country of Joerge or rather the husband of Irene he was quite surprised when he came home to hear the news of his beloved woman adopted a child and Irene explained everything and her husband was understand ( **A/N :** **actually Joerge just a name that I made it because, in the Manga FT not mentioned what the name is so I love that name**

 **)**

Natsu is taught everything in the know ranging from about war politics, fighting style, and also the sundries of war, and also secretly unknowingly by all Irene teaches Natsu about DragonSlayer magic though, there are some dragons who doubt about this magic however, they do it anyway and Irene also tells the dragons to shut tightly about this and not to leak let alone the hesitation of her husband.

And soon they also hear another good news that Irene currently contains a baby and the age of his womb is still fairly young that is a month

"Hey, Natsu what are you doing?" Irene saw her foster children doing something.

"Well, mom just reading books with various magic witches" Natsu replied he opened the book she was holding.

"How did the DragonSlayer magic that my mother taught?" Irene asks things like this are quite anxious the article

only Natsu who can do it though a bit wrong because, the risk later.

"Well, it's a little difficult but, I see I mastered the DragonSlayer lightning type and everything is smooth though not perfect" Natsu replied nodded.

"Hey, why do not we take a walk around town?" Irene smiled.

"Why not invite the father?" Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"Huh ! he always busy with him political relationship" Irene sighs she knows her husband is busy but, she has a sense of complaining also because, she can not have time with herself.

"Okay" Natsu nodded him a little pitty with his mother well, occasionally pleasing his mother does not matter.

"Yeyyyy ! You're the best"

( **At the Flower Garden** )

Actually Natsu does not like to walk in the city in preferring to a garden Flower behind the Palace the reason he was a little not too fond of things that smelled crowd and commotion.

"I thought this was good," Natsu picked Roses and soon he put them on her ear.

"Umm ! Why are you doing such a thing?" Irene is quite surprised but, unable to hide her pleasure when Natsu does something like that.

"Well, Rose is beautiful color the same as mother's hair" Natsu replied he just plays his mother's hair.

"Ne, Natsu do you think when you grow up you'll live like your daddy has someone you like?" Irene asked but there was something in her _mind 'and especially she was a DragonSlayer thing that was not impossible when she had a couple more than one'_

"I do not understand what mother means?" Natsu cocked his head.

"Ahh not forget it" Irene distracts _'maybe, if it's time I'll teach you a lot about women'_

Irene knows her son is just not a biological child but an adopted child but, for some reason it seems that she is a bit uncomfortable when together with the child even a taste that never existed when she was with her husband.

"Hey Natsu is there something you want to talk about?" call Irene to make the pink-haired boy turn "I hope you will hate me after I talk about it"

"Why do you talk like that?" Natsu stares at him in confusion "whatever it is I will never hate any mother that" this scarlet woman heard her feel calm

Irene knows she can not lie anymore and if, she keeps hiding then Natsu will find out for herself and others as the saying goes _'as clever as it is to save the carcass it will smell and smell'_ and now it's time.

"Okay" Irene sighed she prepared her mentally "actually you are not my biological child but adopted child"

"What?!" Natsu was a little surprised by this sudden statement.

"Well I know, and have lied to you" Irene looked down she gave me a paper that came from Natsu's real mother "I found you in the forest and I did not have the heart to leave you so I took care of you and it seems your parents are dead"

Irene does not dare look at the child but, she can not hold back her tears to cry, Natsu just read the letter that Irene gave seems to be a letter from her real mother but, an unexpected move came from Natsu.

*Plukk!

Natsu suddenly hugged his mother and Irene was shocked at the sudden movement but she just replied by hugging her more tightly.

"Well, I know but, even so you're still my mother for taking care of me and I'm thankful for looking after me so well" Natsu stroked this scarlet red hair and made her calm "never mind you and I'm grateful to have a mother like you good"

"Thank you Natsu has trusted me" Irene wiped her eyes and hugged her child again.

"Come back!"

"yeah".

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

- **Several Months Later**

The incidents experienced by the dragon and the reconciling Humans are now quite frightening where the dragons in Isghar are now waging war or more precisely those who invited the war to the dragon in Alvarez even the kingdom where Natsu lived was also affected and the result parties in Alvarez also lost a big

"sorry, I have to make you do like this" Irene looked at Dragun who was covered with wounds.

 **"Hah no what should I pay for your services"** Dragun sighed **"and also our condition is now urged, plus the other dragons who oppose our ideology by helping them and aggravating the present situation"**

"So yeah" Irene with a sad expression "when we have no intention of fighting and I want human and dragon united without war at all"

 **"That's how they, the war with humans, hate each other, and dragons eat people really ! Their thinking is so narrow and insane !"** Dragun showed a very upset expression **"talking about dragons, I do not see the boy and also the Miu?"** The brown dragon did not see a blue dragon buddy friend and a pink-haired child.

"I sent him and told him to take care of my son and after this war he would soon meet his sister" Irene smiled and wiped her rather enlarged stomach "and also if you had a little trouble let me come along maybe this sounds weird but I do not want to be your load material "

 **"You're not serious right?"** asked Dragun in shock but, the Scarlet-haired woman nodded confidently **"and also though you sent a Hundred Thousand of troops that we are against Non-human dragons because, the comparison of power is very different"**

"I know that I have an idea" replied Irene Dragun listening "what if you implanted the power of your dragon to man

or me?"

 **"Are you serious? ! I know this sounds a bit risky especially now that you're pregnant with a baby what would not hurt you?"** asked Dragun he was quite surprised by the woman's remark.

"No, and especially we've tried it on Natsu and the result is not happening right?" Irene responded that she got the theory from the results she observed when Natsu tried the magic power of DragonSlayer.

 **"Well if you say that"** Dragun sighed.

( **At The Hideout** )

Unlike all dragons who are still busy fighting but, this dragon is different and different he is given the task to look after the little boy.

 **"I hope they're okay"** Miu sighs this blue dragon is in another task but, she can not hide his worries

"Hey, Miu why are we here and where are the others?" Natsu asks his to emulate from inside the cave.

Natsu asked such a thing is reasonable because it's been a whole day in the cave other than that also he was a little anxious where his mother's condition because that he heard there was a war in his residence.

"Everything is fine you do not have to worry" Miu rubbed the child's head "sleep and when it's done I'll wake you up and we go back to your mother"

 _ **'I do not know this is true but, sorry I have to leave you not mean I hate but, it's a command and you do not have to worry I'll always be there to see you and look after you'**_ Miu just smiled she noticed Natsu who fell asleep and changed his facial expression into a sour

 _ **'Who would have thought the Dragon Age would end?'**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

( **Two Weeks after the War** )

Two weeks after the dragon's war ended since Irene decided the idea of implanting the Dragon power into Humans and the result of the winning party was Alvarez even though so many victims fell all the dragons on the Dead during the war.

But there is one Dragon more precisely a DragonSlayer who has killed all the dragons and the roots of this problem and the cause of the belligerent Dragon all now dragons begin to be afraid of hearing the name because of its terrible power of Acnologia.

And not much different from Acnologia who became DragonSlayer DragonSlayer who was in Alvarez experienced the same thing they are not strong to accommodate that power and rampage uncontrolled and also there are others.

Dragon Seeds are planted in humans began to eat away at their bodies and the final sign of a DragonSlayer that became human meaning will turn into Dragon and it also happened to the inventor of DragonSlayer Magic that is Irene she also experienced the same thing and that day she as queen ended and in worse when the woman is pregnant.

"Go ! Go ! Do not come near me !" Joergoe swung his sword in fear when he saw the scales on his wife's face "you will kill me and will turn into a dragon !"

"Wait ! I'm still Irene" Scarlet's haired woman was a little protest but, could not hide the scales on her face "this is just an ordinary illness, just recover and just take time !"

"You're lying ! One day you're going to change a monster like Acnologia !" Jorge shouted in dismay and the soldiers laughed at Irene.

"You know it's not? All the time I like the dragon premises" Irene replied Irene he used that logic for people to believe but, it failed "and stop ! Your speech I am currently carrying your child"

"Then catch him ! Do not let the monster escape" Jorge's orders he does not believe at all "and moreover I never had a monster boy from you !"

Small words but, the impact is big enough to the heart of Scarlet's haired woman and finally she understands what in the meanings of her mother's words that the husband is in front of her again from now on not her husband anymore.

Eventually Jorge's asshole appears as if her husband should protect her and help her but, instead of insulting her, never thinking of her not even worrying and helping her condition now she has heard someone speak.

 _'Love because of politics, royal relationships, and coercion if they, do such things Undoubtedly their relationship will not last long'_

He now understands Love is not limited to matter but, from a surviving love heart that is a belief in which two hearts support each other instead of dumping each other because of power-hungry.

And that day Irene Belserion is no longer considered the Queen of the Dragon.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 **\- 3** **Years later**

Inside the prison room after the incident The condition of Irene looks very sad even worse both hands and feet tied cuffs and chains, his body condition shabby and full of wounds he was treated with sadistic and inhuman

First he was tortured, then in kasari, and in the shame in front of many people, essentially he is not considered human even like a monster so, it is only natural that he was treated unworthy people consider him a monster

His condition was completely destroyed and it was clear his skin was slightly overgrown with Dragon scales but, oddly enough his son should have been born but, there is a reason he did not know until now the baby in Irene's stomach has not appeared as well.

"Calm boy, you will survive"Irene stroked her stomach she remembered someone "how is your brother there ?, yeah maybe he is enjoying his life" he thought of this pink haired boy who knows where.

Irene remembered the boy, it was true during the war he told Miu to guard him until the dragon war ended but, he hoped Natsu never came back here and saw his sad self but, what he feared Natsu to come here and see it like this will hate him or her severity destroy this kingdom.

"Are you still a dragon lady?"

An unwanted voice appeared he heard Jorge his ex-husband who had made him suffer for three years now he could not forgive him for what was done to him.

"What are you bastard !" Irene stared at the disapproving expression of the man "are you unscrupulous to treat and embarrass me like this?"

"No need to worry I do not care about you" Jorge goes into her cel a cold expression "I just want to tell you about your execution time in 5 hours"

"I know this is happening" Irene was not surprised at the statement but, what she thought of the baby condition in her stomach "but, this is just my request, let this child Born first then you may kill me"

"Huh ! Do not joke where a regular child is born from a monster like you !" Jorge shouted "and also it's abnormal you're pregnant for three years bitch basis !"

"Let this child be born as a bastard !" Irene shouted back.

"This can not be delayed anymore" Jorge holding the sword from his back "then let me surgery and kill the child if, not in doing it will appear another monster"

"No ! Wait !" Irene prevents her from wanting her son to be hurt.

"Get rid of it ! Let me kill this boy"

"No please!"

*Slashhhh!

"Ahhhhh!"

 ***Grrrrrrrr!**

After Jorge succeeds in slashing Irene's stomach she can not hold her temper, Jorge is frightened when Irene sees with a look of killing her and pulls me the Dragon off her back and soon she becomes a true Dragon.

"Hei!-stop Dra-dragon away from me-" Jorge terrified he swung his sword but, his body crushed after stepped on Irene in the form of a Dragon

*Duarrrrr

*Boooommm!

"Hey, what's that?"

"It was a blast"

"It's from jail !"

When the guards see what's really going on and it's enough to be shocked to see the white dragon spotted the big red blaring uncertainly

."Dra-Dragom!?"

* **Roargghhhh!**

The Irene dragon blew out the fire and destroyed the palace and flew out of the empire where she lived.

 **"No ! No ! I do not want to be like this !"**

 **"This is not the form I want, I want to go back to normal"**

 **"Somebody help me!"**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

- **In a Forest**

Seen deep in the forest a ten-year-old boy looks in his red boxer, staring up at the sky, with both hands behind the sleeping head, and striking the straw and he is Natsu.

For three years Natsu passed by then he himself at the time of the war happened Natsu was asleep but, the next day he did not find the Blue Dragon and all that remained was a blue crystal necklace around his neck.

And somehow, whether he still questioned where the loss of this Blue Lightning Dragon and also that time he also did not know how to return to the kingdom because, he was a child who did not know any direction.

 _[_ _ **Flashback**_ _]_

 _Natsu opens his eyes after falling asleep long enough to recover his body he rubbed his eyes but, what he sees now this time is he alone the Blue Dragon who always accompanied him to sleep was not there._

 _"Ah, maybe just outside foraging"_

 _Natsu removes his Negative thoughts and keeps waiting for the Dragon but, it's getting late and darkening of course Natsu is worried he just searched for it by using his sense of smell._

 _"Oi ! Miu where are you ! Get out !"_

 _"I know this is not funny ! Miu !"_

 _"Where are you!"_

 _After a few minutes searching for him tau can not smell the existence and it means that the accompanying Dragon disappeared and did not return either go where he is clear he can not go back to the Kingdom because, do not know the direction._

 _"Ugh, what's this?"_

 _he felt something around him neck and saw a blue-crystallized necklace at the end and he realized it._

 _"Whatever it seems she left this for me?"_

 _Natsu chooses to continue walking into the forest and he smells the delicious aroma of food he keeps following the scent and comes to the end._

 _But, he was surprised there was someone else it was not quite right considering his big body can be said this is a dragon other and the size was the same as Miu it's just red with a wound cross under the eyes._

 _The dragon saw a pink-haired boy who came to look at him without any fear to him as if the boy had gotten used to seeing the Dragon but, crossed his mind to ask._

 _ **"What are you doing here?"**_

 _"I am hungry"_

[ **END** ]

And so the story goes that he meets a red dragon named Igneel he is taught the magic way DragonSlayer fire the same thing Miu taught to him at that time but different because of blue lightning Miu and also now he has three years Living with Igneel.

He does not deny that when he grows up he will look for Miu and his mother's existence because, most importantly at this time he must train his body physically and mentally to be able to face the ferocity of the outside world.

 **"Oi ! The boy where are you training time !"**

He heard that voice he knew Igneel would burn anything if his call was not in gubris immediately he immediately rose from his reverie and immediately followed the dragon.

"I come!".

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **** **Ahhhh I know right now I'm still beginning to make fic talk about FT I'm pretty upset with Hiro, why is that? Obviously my favorite Irene character is simply turned off and worse in the humiliation of a beast by Acnologia.**

 **If I had a FT I might make her alive and help another DragonSlayer beat Acnologia and not in Seal like Naruto anyway -_- and no development but, in fact it's just my imagination And the form E.N.D oh come on, I'm quite upset because, this form should be eliminated should, if this form must exist because, the only way Acno died and also the curse of Natsu will not affect. Yes I was just imagining.**

 **RNR**


	2. Chapter 2

**And now I'm back again and in the second Chapter hmmm maybe I made it for Natsu to join Fairy Tail he will be traveling around the World and whether Fairy Tail will be in this Fic? Of course there is but I will not make the main Protagonist well, just sideline and for the characters there are calm and for now I want to focus first on these two characters because, there is a genre of Romance and so much.**

 **PS: and I am now trying to play Game in Evil Within 2 and in terms of graphics and the story is not less good than the previous series and the first time I play hemu Herbal Plant that reminds us of RE4 Game well, it's normal thing to remember the Game is still one same creator that is Shinji mikami :)**

 **...**

\- **Hutan**

Irene just took a deep breath near Lake since she had seen only the Mirror Reflection on the Water showing her face is not her pretty face with Scarlet's Red Hair but this is a White Monster's face or rather the form of a great Dragon that now completely changes her appearance now .

"My life is really bad now"

She knows how her life after being a dragon like this? Whether to return to her normal form like a normal human being and to live quietly in a place with her baby and teach him a magic technique to be able to and smart to imagine it would have been happy he was impatient if the day was realized.

She does not know what to do now she does not know what dragon often eat even now she never felt the name Thirsty, hungry, even sleepy since she turned into a dragon she never slept at all and she feared this affects Fetal Conditions which is in his stomach if, already born no problem for she if changed physically become the Dragon of origin of the most important her son survived.

"I never knew there were any dragons around here"

Irene heard someone else's voice nearby and when she looked to the right a man with a hair like a bowl, with Middle hair towering upward, and a dull black eyeball, dressed in a black shirt, and black pants wrapped in a royal white shawl she knew this man A good man even though she felt his sizeable strength from him.

"Who are you?" Asked Irene who was not suspicious.

"I'm sorry to have been disrespectful like this" The man said elegantly "My name Zeref maybe other people are familiar to my name"

'Zeref? The legendary Black Witch? I thought it was just a Myth?' Inner Irene was quite surprised and took notice of this man 'but, who would have thought someone seemed to be the dreaded Black Witch on Isghar but, I think he was a nice person' she did not feel the frightening Aura emitted from the man was just an Aura which is enough to calm her down.

"I know you're not a Dragon huh?" Said Zeref

"Huh?" Irene stopped her reverie.

"I know you are not a Native Dragon but a Women?" Zeref replied

"You know?" Irene was shocked.

"Of course the present era where there is a dragon" Reply Zeref "even though there is not the original but the Women who turned into a Dragon because, a thing"

!

Irene is quite shocked she does not know the man in front of her knows a lot about this but, she is not surprised because The person in front of this is a Black Witch who knows a lot about It kind of all magic.

"Do not be surprised when the dragon is gone then I wonder why there are dragons around here" Said Zeref issued a little Aura of Magic.

* Ctakkk

* Clinggg

With just one jinger Irene who had become a dragon now turned into a whole man again looks Hip, and big butt, even her breasts are also very large, she is a woman, Scarlet Hair Scarlet very long to down, and clothes have not changed since get out of the prisoner.

"A-I wo-woman again !" Irene was surprised by her happy expression as her natural body came back again and not scales, and Claws

.

"Sorry I can only restore your form to others it will be like that" Said Zeref "well, Physical appearance alone that I can restore Normal"

"Nothing like this thing is enough for me" Reply Irene teary happy tears "uhh thank you very much"

"It's okay after all this is a small thing" Said Zeref waved his hand "well I'll go a lot of things I have to take care of and enjoy your life" he went away leaving the woman herself and disappeared.

Irene just shouted cheerfully because her form was back to normal she did not care about the risk of her change but, as long as her physical back to normal she is quite happy and live quietly with the Heart will be done and added after this she will find Natsu maybe they will live happy.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Ughh Stupid Forest !"

Natsu burning all the long grass of grass hinders the way it is actually forbidden because, damaging the environment since this Natsu who is a disobedient person Rules therefore he is as safe as doing this.

"Igneel where are you? !"

Natsu screams irritated as it is just like Miu after he stayed a few weeks with Igneel and soon the Red Dragon disappears and just leaves the Shal just like Miu who leaves the necklace with a very upset expression he will keep looking for them both to meet him.

* Sniff * Sniff * Sniff

His nose smells something different something delicious if, he thinks it's a roasted meal and when he looks up there is a Smoke billowing in the Air coming from a place and he is smoothing the Aroma and shortly to his destination.

"See you !"

Natsu shouted he saw a short Black-haired Woman with Black eyes, dressed in a Black Tanktop, wrapped in a jacket, and long jeans were roasting the Meat and Fish of her prey if he thought her umma was the same as his mother.

"Oh what happened here"

She was a bit surprised to see a 12-14 year old boy standing there with big round eyes, with his mouth gaping and saliva dripping as though he was starving and he had Pink Spiky hair, with an eye onix, and a Shawl curled around his neck if he thought he looked sweet too.

"Hey ! You're the woman over there what you cook?" Natsu shouted at the woman.

"Geez little boy" The woman smiled "You can not call me like that and besides I want to know what you do in the day?"

"Just answer my question !" Natsu shouted irritably

"Oh no gosh shout like that fufufu !" The woman laughed, she liked to tease and lick the boy. "You're sweet if you're angry Ur Milkovich you can call me Ur then what's your name a cute little boy?" she smiled making Natsu Blush small.

"Natsu Dragneel!" He frowned as he shook off Blush.

"What a nice and perfect name for your pink hair" Ur smiling brightly "and what are you doing in a place like this? And where are your Parents?"

"This is Salmon ! Not Pink!" Natsu's protest points to his hair but she just ignores him "and also now I'm looking for Igneel who disappeared but, until now I have not found him" he swore that if he met then he would kick the red scaled butt.

"It seems that Igneel is not a good person." Ur's comment heard a child a father left behind.

"Igneel is not a Person but, he is a great Fire Dragon !" Natsu replied with an exaggerated expression showing his size "and I'm also looking for Miu and she is also a great Dragon but, the color is Blue with the power of Lightning"

Ur is quite shocked to hear that seen from Natsu's face is invisible lie and true that he is taken care of by two dragons "whoa ! That's great you can magic too? Then show me" she kind of amazed and asked such a thing if it is true Natsu taken care of by the Dragon.

"OK!" Natsu begins to pull his Magic Aura Blue around his body, his hair rises upward, and there is a spark of lightning around his body. "This, lightning and for Fire .." he took a deep breath and spat out the Fire with a large scale **"FIRE DRAGON ROAR ! ! "**

* wusshhhh

"Oh that's great!" Ur claps her hands while Natsu smiles proudly "besides you who can magic I can too" she started a little familiar with the boy.

"Is it true?" Natsu also looks curious about the Woman's Words "What magic are you using?"

"I will not lie to you" Ur replied she put his hands together Aura cold around the body "I am an ice controller" he showed a replica of her face from the Ice.

"Whoa ! That's cool !" Natsu Kagum shouted.

"If you want I can teach you how?" Bid Ur.

"Is it true?" Natsu asks back but he immediately removes his Mind to focus on finding the Two Dragons "but I can not because now I'm looking for them"

"Why do not I help you find them?" Ur said other than that the reason she offers like this because it does not feel at home alone.

"Serious?!" ask Natsu looks happy.

"Certain!" Ur smile little "besides I teach you about Ice Magic, besides we can go around the World and find out everything though I already have a house but, it could not hurt if traveling around this World, sometimes silence without doing anything make me all"

"Do you have a house?" Natsu asked

"I have" Answer Ur "and besides it is not far from here and my arrest is over here now I'm done hunting wild animals" she pointed at some small deer.

"Yosshhh let's go!" Natsu shouted.

*Growllllll

"Oops ! Sorry" Natsu closed his embarrassed face because his stomach chirps suddenly "actually I'm hungry and have not eaten"

"No problem" Ur laughs little she gives the rest of his "This capture may not be much but, at least that's enough to hold your stomach" Natsu picked it up and started devouring it with Gourmand.

 _'Sweet'_ Inner Ur who continues to stare at Natsu without blinking at all she is lucky enough to meet Natsu unexpectedly in a place like this _'the face is attractive with a good spirit only it is not time yet to know it'_ she wants to teach some things but seems to be waiting for Natsu to be even bigger.

"What happened to you?" Asked Natsu to stop eating because he felt cared for.

Ur shook his head "there's nothing to continue your meal" he stared in the other direction he occasionally glanced at Natsu again.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Na! Na! Na! Na! Na! My dear child" Irene cuddled her sleeping child with a happy face "still ~ sleeping mother will always take care of you"

After the incident met with Zeref and her body is now back like Normal not the Dragon body anymore but human and of course a few hours later Her stomach feels nauseous and wants to get something out and with forced she had to struggle and her might to bear her son alone in the Forest without any help and the result baby of woman with healthy circumstances without the slightest flaw.

Of course from the Human Changes it has an effect and of course the effect directly to her body where she can not taste food, drink and any kind of essence her tongue like numb, and she can not sleep or rather never feel such a sleepy name something like this never happened when she was a dragon.

But, she recalled the time of Zeref's words a few hours ago that she had only changed her body effect and not everything and the essence in her body everything that is dragon still attached to her body except the Physical form.

But, now she does not care about it anymore that she thinks now is take care and nurture her baby until Adult and become strong strong like herself despite her worried about body effect of this dragon but, all of that she put aside and most important is health of fruit Her heart is this.

*huwannnnnnnnnn!

Her son immediately crying she knows and do not need to panic because, once read a book blend about caring Baby she took off his clothes and showed her big chest and began breastfeeding her son he knows this time This little girl needs a good nutrition and soon her son's voice back quiet.

"Whose name is I? !"

Irene think while nursing her son she did not know a good name when it was she had the preparation of many good and good name but now she has forgotten while carrying her to pay attention to her beloved son carefully.

"Scarlet Belserion? .. Ahhh it's the same name as Hair color"

"Joerge ... Arghhhh that bastard name again I'm lazy to think about it and besides that she is a woman not a man"

"Haruno? Hmmmm ! I guess that's a name that does not fit the situation"

"Ahhhh I have one !"

Irene smiled gladly at the baby and she now finds a suitable name for this child and has decided on a suitable name and.

"Welcome to the world"

"Erza Belserion"

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Now Natsu is invited to a small house at the foot of a snowy mountain and if he assumes this is a house The woman once inside the House of Ur is quite simple There is only a table, Chair, and fireplace already filled with embers and the atmosphere is quite warm even though he is resistant to cool thing but still he thinks this is comfortable.

"Welcome to my house" Ur said introducing his house "well, sorry maybe not big but, at least enough for both of us"

"Do you live alone here?" Tanya Natsu does not smell the smell of other people around here.

"As you see" Ur replied stroking his stomach she knows now pregnant with a period of 3 months "I'm alone here" she did not discuss her husband for now.

"You have no family?" Natsu asked

"I do not have a family since childhood" Ur replied smiling "how about you Bath? Your smell is not tasty kiss" he shifted the topic of conversation in another direction so that Natsu did not ask again.

"Okay" Natsu took off his clothes and walked to the bathroom

Ur just sighs she knows what is not done right by letting a boy man live in her house and it's just that she feels lonely nobody is on chatting while at home and she does not care if people's views to her will be bad that she obviously just wants a friend regardless of age.

Looks clear idea in his brain, He opens Jacket, Trousers, and Tanktop leaves her body White smooth as goddess she knows this body can tease many men especially big breasts become the main attraction for those who see it but, she just let the person he thinks may do something to her body.

Do not bother she directly to the bathroom of course panties are out of this her ass.

\- Then

Natsu soaked in a tub he felt something cling stuck to his back and upon turning he saw Ur with naked conditions rubbing his back with his soap a little blush reacted immediately.

"What are you doing?" Ask Natsu Protest.

"Do not be so rude, I'm here too want to take a bath because you're too old" Ur replied with a pink hue on the cheek of her hand still rubbing the boy's back "and also it's not like you do not like it" in a seductive tone.

"Sorry" said Natsu who is now enjoying the soft hands of the woman "by the way when will you teach me?" He looked back and could see clearly the big breasts with the perfect pink nipple but, so his attention was in the stomach. The woman Ur saw as Natsu's eyes were fixed toward which grin clearly appeared on her face.

"My eyes are here Natsu" Ur pinching Boy's nose in front of she "for now you need Rest may be its implementation will be done tomorrow" but, she embraced Natsu tightly Her breasts cling tightly on Pink-haired boy Body with a seductive smile "and besides what you see from me huh? "

"Ahhh sorry !" Natsu faces the other way "I want to know why your stomach is big? Did you eat anything?"

*cyutttt

*Awwwwwwwww.

"It's not okay to talk about Okay's female physique?" Ur pinched Natsu's cheeks with a cold expression and he just nodded obediently "nice you good boy" This dark-haired woman starts to calm down "and the answer to your question is I'm pregnant"

"Pregnant?" Natsu knows about it from his mother Irene who until now he longs to and wants to come back even though he does not know the way home "it means you're going to be a mother?"

"Of course." Ur nodded happily.

"Whoaaaa ! That's great !" Natsu's excitement makes Ur unable to suppress his laughter "But, by the way, where is his father?" The look on her face changed drastically from happy to sad.

"I do not want to talk about it now" Ur said in a low voice.

"Ah okay" Said Natsu no longer spoke any that was clear the answer was not something good should he choose silence and let the Woman was rubbing his back.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Somewhere far away from the settlement and inside the Forest, Zeref lies on the surface of the Grass with his hand blocking his face by holding a large and rather thick Book.

"The Dragon Age may be over but, not with my unfinished Era and still there as long as I'm alive"

"So you were created to stop me because, if not then I will stop you"

"This is your destiny and you can not escape the name of Destiny because, this is the inevitable Destiny because, if you dodge then you will lose the Person you love"

"Natsu .."

"Or should I call"

"E.N.D"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **And now it's in the second chapter and sorry if it's not that impressive because, this is just the beginning of the opening and do not worry and many protests: v.**

 **.**

 **RnR**


End file.
